Eab1990
Typical Asian (Filipino) anime and gaming fan. Has a history of being on GameFAQs since 2002, and has posted on OT since 2005. Like his interests, he tries not to stick out much, but is clearly a fan of underrated characters and works, especially minor ones. Most notable favorite is Coco Yagami from the visual novel Ever17 ~the out of infinity~. In addition, his favorite seiyuu (voice actress) is Coco's VA, Hisayo Mochizuki. Has claims to Coco, and is Eab's imouto/koibito/waifu. Regardless of how the game ends out for you. =P According to OT, his flaws are: *Will not admit he pleasures himself to Coco daily, despite his undying love for her. **It's not true! **... Not daily, anyway. >_> *He's a tsundere when it comes to KyoAni. **Not really, despite their injustice to Ayano. I'm mainly tsundere for girls I find overrated, especially stoic types. *Flaw day wasn't a Very Special Day. (<_<;;) **Not his fault. But I don't blame FourKids either. He likes long pages and posts about trivial things, but seems to epicly fail when making a Wiki page. Reminder to spend more time fixing up the page when he has the time. Despite this, he is an admin of OT Wiki, thanks to Nytemare457. He will take his job seriously, if it's for OT~ Currently is in college, taking up Computer Science as a major. He has been to Otakon in Baltimore for the past two years and will be going there for a third time this year as well this July 17-19. Say hi if you see him. He'll be playing Twinkle Star Sprites, Senko no Ronde, or Soul Caliber IV with his college friends. With the occasional Brawl, Puyo Pop Fever, and rhythm games (like Guitar Hero, Taiko Drum Beat, and Pop'n Music) >_> Likes and Favorites General *Watches/Plays series for the characters *Enjoys having fun and fantasizing/daydreaming *Memorizing attack names *Being neutral in some arguments *Making walls of text on stuff he enjoys *Making obscure pop culture references and various fads/memes **Especially likes Nico Nico Douga **TVTropes is a good place, but it's easy to waste time on that place... * *Has too many likes, but is proud of his low standards for enjoyment **People with high standards tend to be stingy **Learn to like things and not criticize everything! Types of Characters *Lolis and DFC (Delicious Flat Chest) *Pink-haired girls, or otherwise bright-colored hair *Princess Curls, a.k.a. Drillhair *Mermaids and Fairies (favorite mythological creatures) *Imoutos (little sisters, especially of the Nii-san variety) *Genki Girls (energetic girls) *Magical Girls (of the transforming variety or otherwise, such as espers) *Mild Tsunderes *Megadere (see: Ayako Takasu from Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo!) *Kamideres (Kyouka Midarezaki > Haruhi Suzumiya. Period.) *Underrated, unappreciated, and/or minor characters (see: Ayano Minegishi from Lucky Star) *Moeblobs (anyone cute in general) *Any character voiced by Hisayo Mochizuki *Any combination of the above Specific Characters *Coco Yagami (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~) *Anyone on this list: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4871 *Hanon Houshou, Coco (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) **Has a figurine of both Lucia (mermaid form) and Hanon (transformed) * *Shiori Misaka, Ayu Tsukimiya (Kanon) **Also Nayuki Minase and Sayuri Kurata **Uses the latter in addition to favorites in EFZ * *Akane Satomura, Mio Kouzuki (ONE ~Kagayaku Kisetsu e~) **Also Mizuka Nagamori, Rumi Nanase, and Misaka Kawana **Uses all of the above in EFZ * *Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) **No Clannad characters in EFZ ;_; * *Kudryavka Noumi, Komari Kamikita (Little Busters!) **See Clannad comment ;__; *Nemu Asakura, Alice Tsukishiro, Aisia (Da Capo) *Yume Asakura, Koko Tsukishima (Da Capo II) *Hikari Kudou (Pretty Cure Max Heart) **Has a doll of her too * *Urara Kasugano (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) *Marisa Kirisame, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Rumia (Touhou) **Also uses Patchouli in SWR **Has a lot more favorites in Touhou, but there are far too many to list *Ernula/Peruna (Senko no Ronde) *Hana, Kooh (Pangya) *Lilica Felchenerow (Arcana Heart) **Also Heart Aino, Fiona Mayfield, and Lieselotte Achenbach *Sarara Hoshizora (Magical Battle Arena, Magical Girl Kirara & Sarara) **Also uses Hayate Yagami in MBA, among others Eab's Special List of Underrated Characters *Ayano Minegishi (Lucky Star) *A lot of Touhou characters (mainly stage 1 and 2). Examples include... **Rumia **Tewi Inaba **Medicine Melancholy **Hina Kagiyama **Hiede no Akyuu **Chiyuri Kitashirakawa **Three Mischievous Fairies (Star Sapphire > Sunny Milk > Luna Child) *Hinaichigo (Rozen Maiden) *Shizuku (Omamori Himari) *Will add more as he remembers and isn't so busy >_> Anime/Manga Series Genres *Magical Girl **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure **Pretty Cure ***Specifically, only the movies, because the TV series are too long ***His favorite movie is Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Birthday movie ***Wants to see Pretty Cure All-Stars DX *Romance **Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora *Slice of Life *Visual Novel Adaptations **Sister Princess **Kanon (2006) **Clannad and Clannad ~After Story *** Any Key/Kyo-Ani series, really *** Including The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star ***Except FMP, but only because he hasn't actually watched it >_> Specific Series (besides the ones already named above) *Kiki's Delivery Service (favorite Studio Ghibli film) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Nanatsuiro Drops (falls under multiple genres above) *Pani Poni Dash! *Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro (>_>) *Tower of Druaga *Various ecchi/hentai series that OT recommends, especially: **Kodomo no Jikan **Yomeiro-Choice Video Games/Visual Novels *Arcana Heart *DDR/StepMania *Eternal Fighter Zero *Magical Battle Arena *Panel de Pon/Tetris Attack *Pangya/Albatross18/Super Swing Golf *Puyo Pop/Puyo Pop Fever *The iDOLM@STER *Touhou (specifically...) **Perfect Cherry Blossom **Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *Twinkle Star Sprites *Wartech: Senko no Ronde *Brass Restoration *Ever17 ~the out of infinity~ *Yume Miru Kusuri Users *Everyone who lurks with him on secluded boards (You know who you are ^_~). * *Anyone with similar interests with him as stated above *Anyone who isn't a complete jerk and/or troll *Of those who go on OT: **StoneCold2010 a.k.a. Vishibus (who added himself in but is true) **Pudding Fong a.k.a. Hinaichigo (Acceb on this site, apparently >_>) Dislikes General *Working/Schoolwork *Hateful people *Society in general *Criticism **Goes for destructive OR constructive **is too sensitive of others* Types of Characters *Older characters *Characters with unattractive breasts (except maybe Nodoka in Saki) *Bitches (not tsunderes, actual bitches) *Most kuuderes (unemotional types) *Overrated characters *Again, any combination of the above Specific Characters *Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) *Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) **Dislikes the fanbase more than the character ** Tsukasa is still superior, even if she fails *Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) **Though she's admittedly hot when she's dere *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) **What's so great about her? *Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) Anime/Manga Series *Most shonen (especially the Big Three: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) *Overly long series (usually 50+ episodes is too much) *Any series devoid of what he considers a good or cute character Users *Trolls *Stupid people **Especially those who think "tiers dont exits" *Will not name anyone in particular, because he doesn't like unnecessary conflict *Anyone who happens to edit his article without permission >=P. Whoops. **OH I C WUT U DID THAR **But I suppose nothing's wrong with the edit. Links http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eab1990 (Lol, recursion) http://myanimelist.net/animelist/Eab1990 http://vndb.org/u2797/list Category:All Users Category:Regular Users